


FamILY Game Night

by not_a_functioning_human_being



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Basically they play the game mafia, M/M, That's why it's tagged major character death, or Town of Salem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_functioning_human_being/pseuds/not_a_functioning_human_being
Summary: It’s Roman’s turn to chose a game for game night. Like everything else he does, it’s incredibly extra.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809271
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	FamILY Game Night

“Is everyone ready?"

"Yes Roman, I do believe that everyone is ready."

Roman smirked as he waved his hand, his normal prince outfit melting into a red and black striped suit jacket and an ebony bow tie. A jet black top hat adorned his head with mystic golden swirls that shimmered in the light. His deep mocha eyes shimmered with excitement for, with a snap of his fingers, the scenery around the group turned pitch black.

"Well, then let the game, begin!"

The lights in the Imagination returned, only to reveal a drastic change from the castle they were currently residing in, to a small town seemingly present in the mid to late 1920s to early 30s. A large bell sat at the center of what seems like a town meeting place and various shops and buildings surrounding it in what seemed like a perfectly symmetrical town. Patton and Virgil find themselves sitting on the steps of a grey apartment complex, cards in hand as if they were just in the middle of a game of go-fish. Patton's usual baby blue polo and hoodie transformed into a pastel dress shirt and sparkly rainbow suspenders, and Virgil's usual clothes had transformed into a suit, not unlike the one from the time Deceit had taken them to court.

"Roman I swear if anything happens to my hoodie-"

Roman rolled his eyes "I know, I know. Just remember what I told you what happens in the Imagination nothing we do here will carry over into Thomas's mind in any way, other than maybe affect his creative works but I can easily fix that just relax, your hoodie's fine. Y-"

He was cut off by raucous laughter coming from the chess table, followed by Logan yelling "Roman!!! For Newton's sake!!"

Roman looked over to see Deceit, now wearing a bright yellow button-up shirt and black suspenders with a black bow tie, his ever-present bowler hat still on his head, and a Logan who's clothes transformed into a super short silver flapper dress, complete with glittering silver heels and an extravagant feather headpiece. Roman giggled and took a picture of his furiously blushing boyfriend.

"What's the matter, love? Don't like the new outfit?~" He asked Logan in a teasing tone, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Deceit still laughing his butt off.

"Is all this really necessary Roman? Changing the scenery and our clothes aren't necessary to play."

"Awwww where's the fun in that Lo-Lo? Come on, relax, this IS my turn to host famILY game night after all. Now you guys have fun, my brother's been quiet and that's never a good thing." he kissed his cheek, and turned around, flinching as a knife immediately flew past his cheek. "Speaking of the devil..." he muttered as he walked over to where Remus was playing with knives in bone-breaking stress positions, his usual duke outfit swapped for one similar to Roman's, only green stripes instead of the red and a vest instead of a suit jacket. "Remus!! Only the Mafia's supposed to use the knives!"

Remus giggles and licks one of the knives with his tongue. "And who says I'm nooot the Mafia?" Roman sighs and snatches the knife from his hand "even still the Mafia is only supposed to murder during the night anyways and speaking of the Mafia...." Roman runs over to the large brass bell in the middle of the town and rings it three times. He snaps his fingers and a podium appears, as well as a table. Upon that table sat a box with a small slit at the top of it. "Attention! Attention everyone! Gather around!"

Everyone glanced at each other before walking up to the center where Roman stood tall at the podium. "Fellow townspeople, it has come to my attention that we have been infiltrated by the notorious Italian Mafia, hell-bent on killing us all and destroying our town. They have blocked off all our exits... Our only hope now is to discover who the traitor is that lives among us, and kill them before they have the chance to kill us. Only then will we finally have a chance to escape from their cold grasp. Now, in each of your hands, you will see a notepad and a pencil as well as a small note stating your role in this game. The Mafia's goal is it kill everyone and it is the goal of the citizens is to find out who the Mafia is. Helping you out is an angel and a detective. The detective can use his powers every night to see the role of a person of their choosing, and the angel can give one person immunity for that night. Are there any questions?"

"Umm...Roman, you know the whole purpose of famILY game night is to bring us together.. not make us suspicious and blame each other...especially with the inclusion of Deceit and Remus, I already feel terrible for-"

"Don't worry Patton everything will be just fine, besides need I remind you of last week's game night when Deceit decided to play Monopoly of all games? Do you remember how that went?" Patton flinched as memories of the shouts of betrayal and eventual table flip flooded Patton's mind as he sighed and looked at his card. "If you say so kiddo."

"Now if there are no further questions, p-"

Roman was cut off by Logan stating that this scenario was historically inaccurate to how the Italian Mafia had behaved during this time, only for Roman to respond with an: "Oh, it's just a game you exuberant egghead, not everything has to be historically accurate."

Logan just rolled his eyes and sighed as Roman told everyone to cast their votes.

~/|/~

"AAAAAAAAND!! Remus, you have been found suspicious of being the traitor, how do you plead?"

"Guilty as charged!" Remus exclaimed as he skipped up to the podium and climbed on top of it, promptly standing on top of it.

Roman sighed "Remus you're supposed to make people not think you're the mafia." Remus rolled his eyes and started to strip, causing Roman to push Remus off the stand. "Ugh, Remus! We all played your game the correct way. No matter how gross it was," he wrinkled his nose at the memory, "and now you have to play my game right."

Remus looked at Roman and then stood at the top of the podium, a bright smile blooming on his face as he shouted the words "Juicy Butthole."

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing his brother off the podium. "Does anyone believe my brother is the mafia?" he asked and everyone shook their heads, clearly already done with Remus's shenanigans.

"Well," Roman looked at the rapidly setting sun, "I suppose it's time to sleep go to sleep." He snapped his fingers. "Each room has a nameplate, you will sleep in your room and we'll group here every morning. Going into someone else's room will result in an automatic disqualification, that is where the angel, detective, and mafia will do their jobs. If you have one of those roles, your instructions will be in your room. Any questions?"

Virgil looked around, growing more anxious by the second. He saw Deceit whisper something into Remus's ear, the two seem to have formed some sort of alliance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Logan eyeing everyone suspiciously, scribbling furiously in his notepad. Even just the thought of not knowing who to trust, the fact that anyone can backstab you at any time was terrifying. He started to pick at a loose string in his pocket as his heartbeat quickened and imaginary walls started to close in on him only to find...

"Virgil.. breathe.. in for four seconds"

Virgil breathes in best he could, his throat was starting to close up, he realized how hard it was getting to breathe.

"Hold it for seven seconds"

Virgil did so, holding his breath and counting in his head, trying to get his mind off his impending doom.

"Breathe out for eight seconds"

Virgil breathed out, trying to imagine his worry and stress flow out of him.

"Are you feeling a bit better kiddo? Would you like me to hug you or is physical contact, not something you want right now?" Virgil looked down to see Patton gently squeezing his hand. He nodded and Patton wrapped his arms around him. "I..It's going to be alright kiddo, remember, this is only a game. It'll be over before you know it!"

Virgil nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into Patton's shoulder.

As the sunset into the ground and the night rose upon them, the group retreated into their separate rooms, anxiously awaiting what will happen during the night.

~/|/~

The next morning, Roman awoke to a brand new day in the Imagination. Sure, it was still night time in the real world, but to those in the Imagination, it feels as if a whole day had gone by. That's what Roman loved the most about the Imagination, he could get fully immersed in whatever fantasy he wanted to, and barely any time would have passed. Roman smiled brightly, taking a piece of paper that had magically formed on the nightstand next to him stating who each of the roles have decided to perform their actions on. "Interesting..." Roman jumped up, opening the closet and put on an identical outfit to the one he was wearing and skipped over to where they met last time and rang it loud and clear until everyone was forced out of their rooms to see what all the loud incessant ringing was about.

"Gather around everyone!" Roman screamed as he continuously rang the bell.

"Is all this incessant ringing really necessary Roman?" Logan asked as he walked outside, still in the elaborate outfit from yesterday. "One or two times would have sufficed there is no reason for you to continue ringing it. Besides, you're forgetting that Deceit has sensitive hearing." He gestured at Deceit who glared at Roman, his hands clamped over his ears.

"Oh... Sorry Deceit." Roman said, letting go on the rope and snapping his fingers, the bell coming to a complete stop, a sudden silence hovering over the area.

Patton looked around, his index finger softly stroking Virgil's intertwined hand. "Hey Roman... Where's Remus?"

Roman looked at the paper and sighed, "It is with a heavy heart that I

Patton gasped, his hand flying up to his mouth. "W...What? L...Like dead dead?"

"Patton, you know that nothing that happens in the Imagination is real, Remus was most likely kicked out of this... 'town' that we are in and is otherwise perfectly fine. Though I hope that Remus is contained somewhere and not running around and wreaking havoc in Thomas's mind?" Logan turned towards Roman and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off specs." Roman walked and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, kissing the top of his head. "Remus is in the ghost room, and since this is my part of the Imagination, the worst he could do is turn the walls into slime or something."

Logan nods "We should start the trial then, I already have my suspicions on who the culprit may be." He kisses Roman's cheek and glances at Deceit, who was sitting was standing off to the side, glaring off into the distance.

Roman giggled "As you wish my dear~" he walks back up to the podium and in his normal loud and boisterous voice said, "Everyone, please vote on who you think is the murderer."

"Roman... I.. it's just. This game is making Virgil more anxious than usual and I don't like how suspicious it's making everyone... I don't like the idea of voting someone to a trial to send them to what seems like their death." Patton placed his vote in the box and looked at Roman, a concerned look on his face.

"Oh don't worry Padre, there's only four of you left anyways. And it's not like I can reveal the murderer anyways I just say what happens the roles were randomly given out. It's not like I know who's who." Roman smiled and took the votes out of the box. "Plus there's only four of you. We should be done soon anyway." He tallies up the votes. "Patton, you've been found suspicious by your peers how do you plead?"

Patton's eyes widened as he walked up to the podium. "Me? Oh, um.. not guilty?"

"You sound hesitant Patton.. you've been hesitant this whole game," Deceit said, a sinister smirk on his face. "Perhaps the sweet and innocent Morality isn't as innocent as everyone thought he was."

"W..what? Deceit, you know I would never hurt anyone... even if I was given the role of Mafia I-"

"But wouldn't that be against the rules of the game? You're Morality and you were the one who came up with Game Night in the first place. Adding the fact that you have been the most outspoken about not being comfortable with the game. Perhaps even going so far as using Virgil as an excuse."

"Wait, Logan are you really siding with Deceit on this one? The literal embodiment of lies and trickery? You really believe him over Patton?" If looks could kill both Logan and Deceit would have immediately died a hundred deaths judging by the stare Virgil was giving them. He looked at Patton and asked, "Patton, are you the Mafia?"

Patton shook his head, "No...even if I was, I would never murder... Even if it is just a game."

Virgil smiles at him "I believe you." He then turned towards Logan and Deceit, his mouth forming a straight line. "He's innocent, it's one of you"

"Or it could be you." Deceit said, crossing his arms.

Logan thinks "Perhaps, his obvious crush on Patton is clouding his judgment. Patton had never been good at lying... and the way he stutters and hesitates is very suspicious."

Virgil's eyes widened, a faint blush forming on his cheeks, "I..I...I don't..."

"Logan, kiddo you can't possibly mean that. D...Do I really sound that suspicious?" Patton looks at Roman who, quite honestly was soaking up all the drama.

"Yeah... you kind of do, but I don't think you're the Mafia." he says, giving him a guilty look, "but they're the ones that you need to convince Padre." He nods his head over to Virgil, Logan, and Deceit who were still arguing whether or not Patton was guilty or not.

Patton sighs "C...Can you just start the vote?"

"You sure Patton?" Roman asked, standing up from his seat by the bell and walking over to Patton.

The moral side just nodded, wanting to get this game over with as soon as possible.

Roman cleared his throat. "It's time for a vote, is Patton the Mafia or is he innocent, just like everyone else? We'll just have to wait and see! Please, place your bets into the box in front of you."

The three of them voted, glaring at each other. Patton felt a heavy weight on his heart. The tension between the three was thick enough to be cut with a knife. It hurt the fatherly side so much to see his kiddos fight like this. All he wanted was for everyone to get along... just like one big, happy famILY. Was that too much to ask?

"AAAAAND Patton, by a majority vote, you have been found guilty." Roman smiled excitedly, as he snapped his fingers and the podium turned into a guillotine, Patton's arms and head trapped in the bottom.

"Wait Roman No!" Virgil screamed, his eyes wild and panicked.

"Sorry Brad Pitiful, he should have been better at defending himself." Roman cut the rope keeping the sharp blade high in the air and with a loud WHOOSH! It was off with his head. "Now, let's see if you were right." He snapped his fingers, and the sky turned black, dotted with beautiful glowing white stars. Bright fireworks shot up into the sky from Patton's severed head, bursting in the sky spelling out the word: 'INNOCENT'.

Tears started to well in Virgil's eyes. He had just seen Patton die, right in front of him. Sure, this was all just a game but it seemed so... real. He didn't know how the others could feel so nonchalant about this. Especially Logan and Deceit, they were the reason Patton was up there in the first place.

Roman's booming voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's time to go to your rooms, everyone. One more day left. Will the Mafia get away or will you be able to convict them before it's too late? Only time will tell."

Virgil felt numb as he walked to his room. He didn't want to play anymore, he wanted out... but there was that voice in the back of his head that told him that he needed to stay in the game, to avenge Patton's 'death.' Yes, he'd find the murderer, and they will be forced to suffer the same fate that Patton had.

~/|/~

Soon, the morning of the third day had come and the sides woke up to Roman eagerly ringing the bell. Virgil, Deceit, and Logan walked out, a bit confused as to why none of them had died during the night.

"Welcome, fellow villagers to another day." The podium that Roman was standing at had seemingly transformed back overnight, the only difference being a splatter of blood at the bottom stand. "Last night the Mafia had chosen to murder Virgil, but the angel had saved him." Roman turned towards Virgil. "As the only one who's confirmed innocent. Who do you think is the traitor. Chances are, Logan and Deceit will blame each other, which makes you the deciding vote. Who do you think betrayed us, Virgil?"

There was something about Roman's smile that made Virgil uncomfortable. Almost like a predator toying with his prey. He turned towards Logan and Deceit, the two arguing and talking over each other. The words barely hit Virgil's ears as he stressed over the gravity of the situation. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Patton. Sweet, loving, innocent Patton. What would he say to him in a time like this? Virgil opened his eyes, his decision made. "Deceit." He said, looking at the snake-like side straight in the eyes. "Deceit is the mafia."

Deceit's eyes widened "No, Virgil you're making a missssstake." He said as Roman dragged him up to the podium-turned-guillotine. "I'm innocent! Logan issss the traitor!"

"I'm sorry Deceit, the decision has been made. The vote has been cast. This game has gone on for long enough."

"At least let me defend mysssss-" Deceit was cut off by the sound of the guillotine blade connecting with his neck. "Well, now that that's done. If either of you is the Mafia, please reveal your-" Roman's eyes widened as two gunshots were fired. He looked over at Virgil, lying on the floor, bullet wounds through his brain and his heart. Logan stood on the other side, pointing his gun towards him.

"L...Logan... babe? What are you doing?" He asked, slowly backing up as Logan walked closer.

"What's best for Thomas," Logan said as he continuously moved closer, Roman's back pinning up against what looked like sky but felt like...

"Wait... this isn't the Imagination... this is..."

Logan laughed. It was the same laugh that Roman had fallen in love with all those months ago, yet, hearing it made him feel sick to his stomach. "Y...You tricked me! W...Why?"

Logan smirked "Oh, are you just figuring it out, you dunce? The other sides were getting in the way of Thomas's job. His basic functionings, infecting him with icky emotions and passions that kept distracting him. I know what's best for him. I never loved you Roman, I was just using you. And wow was it easier than I thought it would be." He chuckled some more as Roman tried to summon his sword. "Oh... looking for this Princy?" Logan smirked as he drew his sword. "There is a saying in the book of Matthew that those who live by the sword die by the sword. I suppose this would be a fitting end." Logan put a gun to his head and a sword to his neck. "Goodbye, my love. Thank you for assisting me in my goal to do what is best for Thomas." And with that Logan slit his throat.


End file.
